


Bitter Sorrow

by Tarvok



Series: Redemption [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, Promises, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He does not break promises made to his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I do not plan my stories out ahead of time. This will be updated on that basis. Please be patient.

Bitter Sorrow,  
As lived by John “Khan” Harrison.  
  
By Tarvok  
  
  
The haunting echo of taps can be heard fading in the background. A lone man stands next to a grave as a coffin is slowly lowered into the Earth. It is late Spring in some obscure town in Iowa; he can't remember the name. He is dressed in his best suit, all in black with a crimson oxford and magenta tie. His Vulcan attendant had taken special care brushing out his long, mid-length hair, and braided it that morning for the viewing.  
  
There is a decent crowd behind him, many there in mourning for the bright, young star of a life that is no longer shining. Others are there merely for the chance at accruing favour by pretending forethought. Their attempts will fail.  
  
The eulogy is delivered, and he cannot remember the words. He is handed a single _black beauty_ rose, and in one quick stride, he drops it upon the alabaster coffin and stands back to watch the body of his beloved be consumed by Earth.  
  
 _It is a fitting ending_ , he thinks, _for one such as you_.  
  
He is there long after the crowd has paid their respects and gone. None approaches him, save for the quiet half-Vulcan and his Human wife. There is a brief exchange of one carefully bound book from the hands of one to the other, then to him. After, there is nothing but silence and he is alone with his tears and pain and regret and _grief_.  
  
He will continue to live for him. He will fulfill his dearest James' last wish.

 

 

The rose:

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine the symbolism of the rose is not lost on you, but here it is:
> 
> Black= death and mourning  
> Red= love and passion
> 
> Also, pay attention to the symbolism of a white coffin.
> 
> White= sorrow and apology for wrong done


End file.
